1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery charging devices, particularly to a battery charging device employed in testing process of batteries.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones. Different batteries used in different portable electronic devices need different charging devices. When charging a battery, the battery connects to a power supply by its corresponding charging device to be charged, thus the battery can be repeatedly used.
An individual user usually has a number of different batteries used for a number of different portable electronic devices and corresponding to a number of different charging devices for these batteries. It may be difficult and expensive to manufacture, prepare, purchase, and keep track of a great number of charging devices.
Therefore, a new battery charging device is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcomings.